


[翻译]帷幔彼岸

by amber_lynn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gellert Grindelwald is not portrayed by Johnny Depp, Complicated Relationships, Dreams, Dreamsharing, M/M, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Visions, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lynn/pseuds/amber_lynn
Summary: 格林德沃被MACUSA监禁期间，他将自己陷入先知的幻觉中。在这种无知觉状态下，他能看见梦境与可能的未来。





	[翻译]帷幔彼岸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unveil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385577) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



> 作者注：我脑补的GG形象是[这样的](http://empireonline.media/jpg/50/0/0/640/480/aspectfit/0/0/0/0/0/0/c/features/5673d70437ad8f560b0f04ae/night03.jpg)。文里写的其中一个可能的未来，梗来自[这里](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=526795#cmt526795)。

纽特·斯卡曼德说： _“原形立现。”_ 男人恢复原貌，金发卷曲至肩膀和后颈，冰冷的蓝眼睛透着怒火。

*

 

盖勒特被关在施过咒的强化玻璃牢房内，将手贴在玻璃上，能感知到魔法力量暗涌。在交错纵横的力量间，一丝黑魔法的存在令他笑了起来：这就是美国人，为他们新潮的个人英雄主义自鸣得意，归根结底，无非是将外来的文化、魔法和意识形态作了大杂烩，不论是黑是白，有样学样。

他本想将纽约好好探究一番。在与地下社会打交道时，他疏通了几分关系，遇到不少人，见识了些神奇生物。一段有趣的经历。多亏MACUSA的条条框框，美国这儿有不少人愿意听他的观点——拉帕波特法律像一条镣铐，将巫师限制在阴影之下，将保密视为头等大事。

盖勒特转而考虑最紧迫的事。过不了多久，只要MACUSA准备好审讯官和吐真剂，他们将做出行动。他可以抵抗他们的手段——那些自然是可笑可悲又徒劳的，不过，他有更好的办法打发时间。

他走到牢房角落的折叠床，在粗糙的床单上躺好，合上双眼，睁开天目。

*

 

在寻找死亡圣器的途中，盖勒特追随有关死亡（和类似死亡的事）的古老魔法传说，他发现，作为先知，他能够进入一种幻觉状态。这在后来成为习惯。

三兄弟的故事里，卡德摩斯·佩弗利尔感觉到生与死之间存在一道帷幔。此外，理论家们还提及过其他的帷幔。

梦境与清醒间的帷幔，过去、现在和未来之间的帷幔；在某种程度上，它们是同一个。通过预示和梦境这样的无意识行为，人们获得预言。通过练习专注于他的天目，盖勒特潜入无知觉状态，他能跨过时间，甚至跨过这个现实世界。

那边是个混沌未定的世界：他看见梦境的碎片与可能的未来，彼此界定不明、难以分辨。他所见的只是一连串的图像与场景，他知道不要相信看见的任何东西。

他当然尽可能地把事情拼凑起来，但他仍然犯了错误，最近一次就是默然者……

他想起克莱登斯·巴瑞波恩，想起默默然在暗影里旋转，他感觉到一阵强烈的悔恨，近乎要笑出声。

盖勒特曾经得到过他。他曾将默然者拥抱入怀，近乎可以宣告对他的所有权，而克莱登斯曾信任他，愿意做他要求的任何事。他所付出的不过是恰到好处的温柔轻抚和言语——可是盖勒特未曾预见事实的全貌，他没能早些知道真相。如今克莱登斯已死。

盖勒特陷入先知幻觉时，他感觉到深深的悔恨，如此强烈，和他曾经感受过的一样：当他选择离开阿不思，而不是跟随他。

*

 

盖勒特之所以在幻觉里看见克莱登斯，是因为先知幻觉往往受到主观意志影响，为他展现与当时的想法有关的预示。盖勒特想知道，那到底是他的想象、是记不清楚的梦，抑或永远到不了的未来。

克莱登斯·巴瑞波恩身着漆黑的巫师袍，头发长了，束成马尾。他站在塔楼的瞭望台，手臂搭着栏杆。

盖勒特在小巷里遇见的男孩，肩膀耸拉，手掌紧贴着身体两侧——他看上去不再像以前那样了。

“克莱登斯，你怎么样？”话语从身后传来，盖勒特认出那是蒂娜·戈德斯坦，脸上带着不确定的微笑走上前来。她看起来也不太一样了，美国傲罗标准制式的暗棕色外套代替了她自己那件深蓝色的，头上规规矩矩地戴着帽子。

“我……我没事，蒂娜。”克莱登斯说。他没有转过头看她，视线定在黑云沉沉的天空。

“你不必这样做，”蒂娜的声音柔和而坚定，“你不是傲罗。你不是武器。”

“那么，”克莱登斯说，“我还能做什么？上帝把我造成这样了。”

蒂娜摇摇头：“我知道，你早就不相信那一套了。邓布利多告诉过纽特，你已经不再作祷告，你一直埋头于书本，尽力向他多学习魔法。”

“蒂娜，你们明天要突袭纽蒙迦德，集结全世界的傲罗，”克莱登斯作了个手势，表示行动范围之广，“我会跟你们一起。”

克莱登斯眼里闪烁着黑色光斑，默默然在瞳孔边缘若隐若现。盖勒特立即察觉他十分强大。不仅如此，而且他能在很大程度上控制他的能力。

多么美丽，多么令人振奋。克莱登斯虽然仍有着心神不宁的困扰、仍旧破碎不堪，但他也获得了一种自信，这是盖勒特未曾见过的。

你本来可以是我的，盖勒特想。

蒂娜打断他的思绪，对克莱登斯说：“邓布利多不想让你去。”

“阿不思，”克莱登斯说，“就连他自己要不要去都不确定。如果他想留下来，那就留下，至少我会完成该完成的。我认为这事必须由我们之中的一个来做，因为盖勒特——”

克莱登斯停下来，为自己过于熟悉地使用名字称呼，脸腾地红了。在先知幻觉里看着他，盖勒特也体会到……某些感情。蒂娜瞪大眼睛看着克莱登斯。

“格林德沃，”克莱登斯嘟哝，“格林德沃在等待我们之中的任何一个，或两个人一起去见他。”

蒂娜慢慢地说：“纽特说他一直在找你。”

克莱登斯耸耸肩，侧过脸。“他派人找我、袭击和绑架我。他给我寄信，写满虚假承诺。他还是很沮丧，差一点点就能得到默然者，却最后失去了我，他的 _奇迹_ 。”

最后两个字使他发笑，带着怒气。

蒂娜什么也没说，只是看着他，脸上写满关心。

“我没有受到引诱，蒂娜，”克莱登斯更为严肃地说，“他早就引诱过我了。小巷里的恶魔，就像妈妈那些故事警告过的，直到后来他展现出本来面目。一切皆谎言。”

“你想杀死他吗？”她问道，“或者你在希望他能杀死你？我知道你不再是孩子，克莱登斯，但这不仅仅是你的战争——”

克莱登斯猛地抬起视线，正要回应，这时身后传来一声呼喊。

这是另一个傲罗，身着英国式的制服。“女士，”他礼貌地对蒂娜说，“阿不思·邓布利多已提前去往纽蒙迦德，他在信里说，他想要亲自与格林德沃决斗，就在今天。信里还嘱咐我们等到明天才能跟去。”

克莱登斯一动不动。蒂娜整理她的帽子，动作里透着顺从和焦虑。

“好的，”她说，“我们等。”

克莱登斯再一次抬头看向黑云沉沉的天际，下定决心。他轻声道：“福克斯。”转瞬间，火焰般的凤凰出现，降落在克莱登斯肩膀。

“蒂娜，”克莱登斯说，“我很抱歉。”

他从瞭望台向后倾身，伸出双臂，背对大地从空中坠落。他的黑袍在空中翻滚，梳成马尾的头发在风中涌动。蒂娜在他身后喊他——呼唤他的名字——此时克莱登斯伸出手，福克斯的爪子刺进他的皮肤。

克莱登斯开始变化，旋转着融入黑暗，眼睛闪烁冷色的光，身躯消解重构，化作一缕缕阴影。

福克斯的羽毛燃起火焰。火与影相互交缠。盖勒特意识到：福克斯的出现并非偶然，他身上有些东西帮克莱登斯稳定住他化身默默然之后的形态。福克斯部分地压制住了寄生于体内的默默然，从而阻止克莱登斯被它吞噬。

火与影，古老的元素魔法。谁知道克莱登斯·巴瑞波恩可以意识到它的原理，并把它变成一种艺术？

克莱登斯和福克斯形成的舞动的光影在天空中上升，它是一场暴风雨，最后消失在遥远的地平线。

突然间，盖勒特被拉出这个场景。

*

 

在那之后，他只看见片段闪烁，不论记忆或梦境或预示，都只有混沌的知觉。

戴着眼镜的红发男孩冲他腼腆一笑。绿光向盖勒特袭来，他却大笑不止。盖勒特一手拿着复活石，一手持老魔杖，肩头披着隐形衣。然后是个黑发的年轻人，有双明亮的绿色眼睛，额头有道闪电形伤疤，他惊讶地看着盖勒特——此时此地，这个年轻人拥有全部的死亡圣器——然后他摇摇头，灿烂地笑，手指放在嘴唇上像请盖勒特保守秘密。

宇宙开始变化。盖勒特无法数清有多少个，它们每分钟都在移动在融合在改变。

无论外界的人使用什么咒语和魔药都无法将盖勒特从先知幻觉中唤醒。只能他自己选择醒来。无论MACUSA对他有什么打算，这都是个坏消息。

他赌他们会让他活着，会给他服用魔药。他们知道他的价值——盖勒特对自己关系网中的联系人足够了解——因此MACUSA一定会尽他们所能将他唤醒。

于是他考虑起下一步该怎么走：让预示指引他的行动，这一次，他会更加小心。

他想起克莱登斯身着黑袍眼神坚毅的模样，想起他不经意间说出盖勒特的名字。

盖勒特告诉自己，他不是在哀悼。

*

 

第二个预示是关于一位金发女性，她的眼睛是冰冷的蓝。她一手托着下巴，一手持魔杖，在面前的黑板上画出算数占卜方程。

敲门声打断她的沉思，盖勒特看见自己——更年长些，有了白发——打量着面前的女性，带着几分意料之外的喜爱。

“还在努力工作？”预示里的盖勒特问道。

“没错，”她肯定道，收起了魔杖，“但我总能为你腾出时间，我的主人。”

年长的盖勒特脸色沉了沉：“请你不要这样称呼我。你也不这么叫阿不思，对吗？”

“只在我想惹恼他的时候，对你也一样。”她答道。她对他笑笑，坐在教室前排的课桌上，召唤一把椅子让盖勒特坐在她对面。

“那么你是为了什么来这里？”她问道，“对霍格沃茨教学课程提出建议？又是感情问题？我的存在不是为了在每一次你与阿不思争吵后出面解决，盖勒特。”

盖勒特沉吟道：“我们暂时分开了，没错。关于如何处置麻瓜的又一场意识形态争执，真希望我们最终能达成一致。”

女巫叹口气，挥挥魔杖，凭空出现一壶热茶。“啊，那就是需要调解了。喝口茶，一吐为快，阿姨听着呢。”

看着这个预示，盖勒特心想：阿利安娜·邓布利多，不仅活着而且神志清醒。

年长的盖勒特伸手拿过茶杯在手掌间抚弄，担忧令他蹙起眉。“我总是担心我们的争论最后会走得太远，阿利安娜。阿不思有他的支持者，我也有我的，我并不想发动政变或挑起内战。对付麻瓜就足够麻烦了，更别提将矛头转向自己人。”

“他在有些事情上是对的，”阿利安娜说，“你对麻瓜过于苛刻。你不能指望他们马上乖乖排好队，任你剥夺他们的特权。这个过程得花时间。”

“他对麻瓜太温和。”盖勒特反驳。

“这就是为什么世界需要你们两个合作找到最佳的妥协方式。”阿利安娜说道。话语听上去很熟悉，就像她已经习惯于重复这些同样的话，对他们一遍又一遍地说。

预示中的盖勒特安静地沉思，喝口茶，点点头。“没错。有时候我忍不住考虑最坏的情况。或许是先知幻觉展示的那些可能性太过难以置信和荒谬，以至于快把我逼疯。”

“不，我不认为我哥会把你逼走然后强迫你变成山羊在小岛上过一辈子。”阿利安娜挖苦地说。

“我万分后悔告诉过你这个。”

“谁知道跟先知做朋友这么有趣？”她漫不经心地问，眼里闪着狡黠的光，与阿不思恶作剧时的神情一模一样。

盖勒特显然想要挽回尊严，他继续说道：“我来这儿的确有正事要办。两年前在纽约我们找到的默然者——？”

“他状态挺好，”阿利安娜说，“他给我当助理，我亲自教导他——因为他的年纪已经不适合正式入学，我想他会更喜欢这种安排。他学得很快，尽管不太爱说话。”

“他快乐吗？”

“是的。对于在他那种环境下长大的孩子而言，他已经走得很远了。如果我没猜错你来的原因，那么你应该亲自和他谈谈，盖勒特。”

说完后，阿利安娜清清嗓子：“克莱登斯。”

有个人从与教室相通的办公室门口探出头来。盖勒特显然没有察觉到附近有第三个人，惊讶地眨了眨眼。克莱登斯看似为听壁脚感到局促不安，拖着步子走向阿利安娜的书桌。

“克莱登斯，”阿利安娜说，“这是格林德沃大人。他要给你一份工作，除非你愿意，否则你不必接受。我当然会想念你，但你应该探索霍格沃茨以外的魔法世界，如果你想的话。”

“一份工作？”克莱登斯重复，“先生，我不符合要求，我只接受过两年魔法教育。”

“你是默然者，”盖勒特说，“你大概是除开阿利安娜以外最强大的默然者了，而我不能把她从霍格沃茨校长的位置带走，去负责我的安全。”

“你要我做你的护卫。”

“可以这么说，”盖勒特同意道，“你会得到训练，来自于我本人和我的亲信，如果你能在领导层找到自己的位置，你最终会成为我身边的人。政治的残酷与危险就连我也无法预测。”

克莱登斯半低着头，安静地沉思。然后他抬起头，说：“我记得你。两年前是你救了我——把我带到这里。我欠你的。”

盖勒特弯起嘴角，对他微笑：“你很明智，记得自己欠的生死债务，克莱登斯·巴瑞波恩。但我向你保证，这完全是你的选择，我绝不会强迫你为我服务。”

“不，”克莱登斯坚定地说，黑色眼睛直视着蓝色的，“我接受您的提议，我的主人。你拥有我的生命，和我的保护。”

强烈的魔法闪烁。阿利安娜大声地骂骂咧咧，打断了这一刻。

“盖勒特，”她说，“请你永远不要再在我的教室里解决生死债务。这魔法力量干扰了办公室里我在做的实验。”

*

 

这很……不同。

盖勒特摇摇头，摆脱掉预示残留的影像，就像离开一场浓重的雾。他当然在先知幻觉里见到过阿利安娜，见到过各种她死去或幸存的未来，但这是第一次他见到自己与她如此接近。克莱登斯渐渐成了预示里的一个定点，这可真令人吃惊，在他的预示里那个定点曾经是阿不思。

区别在于，克莱登斯已经死去，这一切都不可能发生。

就好像先知幻觉在折磨他似的，他现在已经够痛苦的了，还要给他看这样的预示。一时的失误使他失去自由也失去默然者——他当然能逃出去，令他耿耿于怀的是，他第一次被捕入狱竟然是出于阿不思的傻瓜魔法生物学学生所为。

给我看些别的什么。他对梦境和预言的深渊说。

*

 

他睁开眼看见一片花海。每朵花有一层层鲜红的花瓣，他认得它：periculid.

“高级幻象魔法。”克莱登斯说。与第一个预示里一样，他身着黑色，头发长了，但他没有束成马尾，而任它波浪般披散在肩头。

他在跟盖勒特讲话。两人坐在草地上，远望明亮的、虚幻的蓝天。

他们都年长了不少——盖勒特约莫六十多岁，克莱登斯四十岁左右。盖勒特留了白胡须，克莱登斯的黑色胡茬修剪得整齐。

“阿不思给我寄了指导幻象魔法的书。”克莱登斯说。

“当然了，”盖勒特说，“但他并没有费心来拜访一趟。”盖勒特沉着脸，挥了挥手，蓝天和花消隐无踪，就像从未存在过。

幻象之下是监狱牢房。在克莱登斯和盖勒特之间横着一道透明屏障。盖勒特穿着皱巴巴的灰色连衫裤。

“你要是那么想看天空和花，就离开这里。”盖勒特说。

“我没有傻到留你无人看管的地步，”克莱登斯说，“我不是孩子了，盖勒特。”

“你不是，”盖勒特回答，“但你也不是做监狱看守的料。”

“身为默然者，国际巫师协会认定这就足够。再加上纽蒙迦德自带的防御手段。”

“他们还觉得自己机灵透顶，是不是？把我关在我的城堡里。”

“我在报纸上数了十七个’讽刺’，直到我开始感觉无聊。”

盖勒特发出近乎嘲笑的声音。克莱登斯微笑起来，在这笑意里显得格外年轻。他看着盖勒特，轻声说：“进入先知幻觉吧，我知道你要休息。你不必一直陪伴我，你能看到更好的未来。”

沉默。“你以为我会看到谁？”

“不知道，”克莱登斯说着，坐得更加靠近玻璃屏障，把头倚靠在上面，“与阿不思·邓布利多联手征服世界。发现龙血的第十三种用途。放弃征服世界，加入雅各布·科瓦尔斯基的面包连锁店。”

“也许我会看见你。”

“我就在这里。”克莱登斯耳语。这时盖勒特已经陷入先知幻觉了。

在昏暗的牢房内，克莱登斯再次召唤出幻象。火焰般的花海与蓝色天际，他看了很久很久，最后才进入梦乡。

*

 

“这是什么地方？”

盖勒特与克莱登斯面对面，前一个预示已经消散，他们身处一片纯白。

克莱登斯又变得年轻了，像盖勒特上一次亲眼见到他那样，留着别扭的锅盖头。但他举止里有某种气质更像盖勒特在预示里所见的那样。

“这叫做先知幻觉。”盖勒特说。过去，他也曾与幻觉里的其他幽灵交谈，例如他的母亲或阿利安娜，这是他的想象所提供的投影。“梦境和预言都是从这里创造出来的。”

“你以前说你是格雷维斯先生，但你——你现在看起来不同。那是魔法的伪装。”

“我叫盖勒特·格林德沃。”

“斯卡曼德先生也是这么告诉我的，”克莱登斯说，“我跟着他乘船来到英格兰，他给我解释发生了什么。可我老是做这些稀奇古怪的梦。”

盖勒特屏住呼吸。他没有在期望什么，这太荒唐了——

“我不再害怕你了，”克莱登斯低声说，“我比你强大。我看到自己杀死你，或在你身边统治世界。我也不再害怕自己了。我知道，不管它是什么，不管我是什么，我都能控制它。”

盖勒特缓慢地点点头。考虑到克莱登斯显然不是先知，他不明白他怎么会在这里。不过至少这是另一个可能的未来。

身边围绕着梦境与预言，围绕着可能的过去与未来形成的旋涡；此时此地，克莱登斯与盖勒特在交谈。


End file.
